S'mores
by Sandpiper
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. A collection of OQ smut fics that don't fit into either of my other series.
1. His Queen

Pairings: Robin/Regina

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin's new habit crept in slowly. At first she, of course, assumed it was to keep up appearances in front of the Camelot court. However, more and more often, he began doing it when it was only the two of them.

She had been distracted with trying to find answers about how to help Emma, so she didn't think much of it. After a several day long session in the library, though, Henry and the Charmings had staged an intervention of sorts to convince her she needed to slow down and take some time to relax. She hesitated, but even Emma insisted that she was fine, for the time being, as long as she could avoid magic.

Regina had to admit that it had been nice. After being forced into less working hours she had more time to spend exploring Camelot with Henry. He even, eventually, shyly admitted to his crush on Violet.

She and Robin also had more time together, something that had really needed after being separated so many times. It brought them so much closer, which was how she began taking note of his new habit.

It did strike her as odd, but she dismissed it as him simply falling back into old patterns being in a land that was more like theirs. In the Enchanted Forest he'd have been raised a certain way, and he didn't have 28 years of living in Storybrooke under the curse to have lost those instincts.

At the same time, though, that explanation didn't feel right.

He was Robin Hood. The most famous agitator in Misthaven. He would be the last person to concede to authority without thought.

Of course, that did make her think, again, that it was a calculated move for the sake of their hosts/observers. Addressing her as a queen to make sure they saw her as one.

It didn't explain, though, why he continued to do so even when they were alone, and she didn't think it was because he was afraid of slipping up and addressing her by her name in front of one of the denizens of Camelot. If anything, it seemed like the times the words "my queen" fell from his lips were the slip ups.

Thinking him teasing her, she'd begun teasing back when it happened, and each time he'd look slightly embarrassed before answering "Sorry, Regina" or "Sorry, my love".

It was only when she realized that it wasn't just when they were alone that he tended to address her that way, but at very specific times. Times when his arms were wrapped around her and she was leaning back into his embrace, or when they'd just broken away from a heated kiss.

It was that observation that finally made things cement in her mind. He wasn't doing this out of ingrained habit, or desire to blend in, or even intentional deference...he **liked** it!

At first she hadn't been sure how, or even if she should, address this theory.

The perfect time came, though, one night after retiring. They had spent the afternoon with Henry, and then dinner at court had been much less tense than previous occasions.

Both felt relaxed as they closed the door to their chamber, and she caught sight of Robin watching her in the mirror as she took down her hair and removed her jewelry. She coyly smiled at him in the glass, and he returned it, moving over to rest his hands on her hips and press a kiss to her hair.

Dropping her necklace onto the table, she turned in his arms and kissed him.

As they broke apart he stroked her cheek with his thumb, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Are you happy, my queen?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

Smiling he leaned down to kiss her again.

Regina returned it briefly before easing back, "Robin, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" he asked pressing kisses along her hairline to her temple. She was determined not to let herself be distracted, though.

"Why do you call me your queen?"

He stopped almost immediately at the question. Pulling back he cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry."

Encouraging him to look at her with a hand on his cheek, she responded, "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked why you did it."

He shifted uncomfortably, and answered, "It's nothing, Regina."

"If it's nothing why do you do it?" she pushed.

He sighed, glancing away from her. Chewing the inside of her lip, she decided to take a chance. Reaching up, she gripped his chin...not too hard, but firmly enough to turn his eyes to meet hers.

"Do you want me to be your queen?" she asked.

He stared into her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" the demand fell from her lips instinctively.

She saw in flinch slightly, but the look in his eyes was not one of fear as he answered, "Sometimes."

Her hand dropped away from his chin as she took in this confirmation of what she'd already suspected. She wasn't sure, at first, how she felt about it. She loved how attentive Robin was. How he tried to take care of her in a way so few in her life ever had. Of course, she couldn't deny that part of her would always miss the power of being a queen. Even as mayor, particularly after the curse broke, she'd had to concede a lot of the control she was used to having.

Looking back up at him, she said, "I can do that...sometimes. If that's what you want."

He looked hesitant, "Regina, you don't have to."

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't've offered," she assured him, asking again, "Is that what you want?"

Swallowing, he nodded wordlessly. His assent sent a zing of exhilaration that she hadn't expected through her, and sent a jolt of white heat between her legs. Maybe she liked this idea better than she realized.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she drew herself to her full height. Even in heeled slippers she was shorter than him, but that had never stopped her before.

"Then kneel before your queen, thief," she ordered, though her voice came out more husky than authoritative.

She heard his breath catch. Very slowly, he lowered himself until his knees settled on the stone floor, arms still wrapped around her hips. Taking a deep breath he pressed his face against her stomach and let out a heated breath that she felt even through her gown.

"Regina," he breathed, turning his head to one side.

She stood for a moment as he held onto her, contemplating what to do next. Gently, she moved to stroke and tangle her fingers in his hair.

"This is certainly unexpected of you," she purred laughing, "Robin Hood, the famous anti-authoritarian thief wanting to be ordered around by the Evil Queen?"

He huffed in clear annoyance, but didn't pull away and the only words he uttered in response were, "You're not evil."

Using the hand she had tangled in his hair, she tilted his head back to look into his eyes. The look in them was a strange combination of both defiance and submission. As if two desires were warring within him. It was a little confusing to see, but she considered...maybe that was part of the appeal?

Lips curling into a devilish smile she answered, "We'll see if you still think that in a little bit."

He let out another heavy breath, "Gods, Regina."

"What did you call me?" she asked evenly.

Quirking his lips, he corrected himself, "My queen."

Frowning she pried his hands away from her hips, "I didn't say you could touch me."

With a less-than-contrite smile, he answered confidently, "I do apologize profusely, my queen."

Crossing her arms she stepped away from him, taking a moment to think. Making a decision, she stepped up the small dais to sit on the bed.

"You have quite the smooth tongue, thief," she commented, holding his gaze as she slowly gathered her skirt up until the hem reached her knees, "Perhaps you need to put it to good use."

He clearly was not adverse to the idea. Almost immediately, sliding one boot out from underneath him to stand.

"Ah!" she stopped him mid-way up with a raised hand, "I didn't say you could stand, either."

This time he did hesitate. He clenched his jaw as he lowered himself back to his knees. His eyes burned with anger as he began to creep up the dais toward her. Regina shifted uncomfortably, thinking that she might have gone too far. She was just about to tell him to stop, when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips as he wrenched her legs apart and pushed her skirt the rest of the way up her thighs. As he looked up into her eyes she could see defiance in them, but also that his pupils were blown wide. Her breath caught at the sight. Sending her one last heated look he lowered his head under her skirt. Her head lulled back as she felt him hook a finger into the crotch of her panties, the one modern garment she'd insisted on keeping, and yanked them to one side.

She bit her lips as he ran his tongue up her slit, easily finding the swollen nub at the top. Light moans and sighs fell from her lips as he swirled his tongue around her clit, teasing it to almost unbearable hardness.

Shifting forward, he suckled her sensitive inner lips in between his, running his tongue down to her opening. She gasped, dropping her hands to his head.

Dragging the flat of his tongue back up her core, he latched onto her clit and began fluttering his tongue over it.

"Oh God," she breathed, clutching his head tightly. She would come quickly if he kept that up.

Robin groaned against her sex as she angled her hips to press herself more firmly against his face. She felt him remove one hand from where he was holding her knees apart. Glancing down at him through lidded eyes she saw his hand disappear under his jerkin. After some brief fumbling his arm began moving in a distinct rhythm. A wave of excitement washed through her at seeing that he was liking this as much as she was. Seeing him get so excited just at giving her pleasure.

She was so close. Just a few more seconds and she'd be gone. The last thing she wanted to do was stop, but, on the other hand...this was supposed to be for him. She'd said she'd be a queen for him.

Moaning in frustration she lifted her slippered foot to press down firmly on his forearm, and used the grip she had on his hair to wrench his head up to face her. His lips were slick with her essence, and the very sight caused her core to clench painfully with want. After she was sure of her ability to speak, she growled, "Did I give you permission for that?"

Looking at her incredulously, he groaned, "Regina!"

Eyes flashing dangerously, she abruptly let go of the grip she had on his hair. Taking a deep breath she commented, "You aren't very good at following orders are you, thief?"

Smirking he answered back, "Afraid I never have been."

"Well I'd say it's time you learned," Regina answered. Tugging on the collar of his jerkin, she ordered, "Take that off and get up here."

As he dropped his leather jerkin to the floor and crawled into the bed, she shifted back to give him room, wincing as the movement increased the ache between her legs.

She pushed him on his back and straddled his thighs. Pushing his shirt up, she untied the laces on his breeches.

"Now, thief," she instructed, "I'm going to have you the way **I** want, and you're going to keep your hands to yourself while I do!"

He grinned smugly, "Whatever my lady wishes."

Leaning over, Regina gripped his shoulder hard, digging her nails in through his shirt, "Your what?"

"My queen," he breathed.

She nodded in acceptance, sitting back onto his thighs and going back to opening his breeches. His cock was heavy and thick in her hand. She stroked him experimentally a few times, causing his eyes to flutter closed.

"You also aren't to come until I say so," she commanded.

That caught his attention, causing him to look at her with surprise and even slight alarm.

She raised one eyebrow, "Understood, thief?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"Can you handle it?" she questioned, "Or do you need me to make sure you obey me this time?"

He looked at her questioningly. She raised her hand and informed him, "I can do that."

Catching her implication, he made a strangled noise in his throat that had her briefly worried he was on the verge of a fit. He turned his head away so that he was pointedly not looking at her, and reached down to grip himself at the base. She watched him take a few even breaths, figuring out what he was doing.

"Interesting," she muttered to herself, making a mental note that they should definitely try that sometime even if it wasn't now. That sort of body manipulation was simple. She'd never thought to do it before because, in truth, she had no complaints about his stamina or ability. However, she could easily use magic to keep him going, or bring him back, as much as she wanted.

When he seemed to have himself under control, she ran one nail along his jawline to catch his attention, "Alright, thief?"

"Yes," he answered roughly, moving his hand back to his side.

With an nod of approval, she gathered her skirt up to pull her dress over her head. With the long sleeves and laces it was a lot more difficult than she anticipated. Once she finally got it off, she tossed it aside and brushed her mussed hair from her face with an irritated huff.

Robin smiled up at her endearingly. Rolling her eyes, she used magic to poof away her bra and panties rather than moving to take them off.

Shifting back into character, she took him in hand and pressed his cock against her folds.

"Still think you can handle it on your own?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, meeting the challenge in her eyes.

"Alright, you'd better," she warned as she shifted her body up his hips and used her hand to guide him inside her. She slid down his length inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Taking a breath she gave them both a moment to adjust, before shifting so that she could rock her hips up and down at an angle that hit the right spot inside of her. She moaned in pleasure. Her knees were slightly cramped, but she ignored the discomfort and kept going.

Gasping she reached down to press her fingers to her clit, keening at the feeling building up inside her. She could already tell this was going to be so very good. Arching her back, her orgasm washed over her, rattling her body all the way to her toes.

Through the aftershocks, she was aware of Robin writhing beneath her, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

Collapsing onto his chest, she brought her lips to his ear and murmured, "Let go. Come for me."

The moment the words left her mouth, his hands flew to her hips, gripping her harshly and he buried himself inside her to the hilt and came with a shout.

His grip on her hips loosened as his orgasm faded, though she suspected bruises would show in a few days. With a sigh she laid against his shoulder to catch her breath.

Bringing one hand up to the back of her head, he buried his face in her hair, kissing across her cheek, nose, and eyelids.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

She smiled, thinking to herself that she was just as grateful to have found someone who loved her...both the woman and the queen.

THE END


	2. His Queen, pt 2

Regina tossed her head back, digging her nails into Robin's shoulders as jolts of pleasure radiated from her groin with every thrust of his cock.

Gasping sharply, she bit her bottom lip between her teeth and came for a third time that night...so hard that her vision grayed and her hands fell limply to her sides. After so many orgasms in a short period of time, her limbs were jelly. She couldn't have kept herself upright even if she tried.

Luckily, even though he was just as worked up as her, Robin held her tightly, keeping her upright and straddling his lap. His breath came out in hot pants against her ear, giving away how aroused he was, but his arms remained steadily wrapped around her.

 _Bless the strength of a longbowman,_ she thought to herself with a smile as she moved her exhausted limbs around his shoulders.

At the movement, he groaned loudly and gripped her skin tightly...very tightly. Hard enough to be a little bit painful, in fact.

"Careful," she warned, voice dry from heavy breathing.

He didn't seem to hear her, however. Instead he buried his face in her neck, his fingernails digging into her skin.

She winced, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull his head up to meet her eyes.

"I expect your attention when I speak to you, thief," she reprimanded.

"Sorry," he whispered, taking a few breaths, "Sorry, my queen."

Loosening her grip, Regina studied him for a moment. He was flushed all the way down his chest, eyes watering slightly, and he looked like he was in pain. Which he, no doubt, was after she'd kept him from reaching climax for so long.

Before going through with this, she'd done some research ahead of time to make sure it wouldn't do him any lasting damage. Definitely an embarrassing subject to be caught studying by Rumple's little wifey. Luckily, she hadn't seemed interested in making a big deal of it.

She wasn't quite sure what he got out of this, but, when she brought up the subject, he'd seemed as eager to try it as he had the first time she suggested in it Camelot.

Staring into his eyes, she matter-of-factly shared her observation that he looked like he was in pain.

"Yes," he gasped, dropping his head to her shoulder again, "Oh Gods, yes."

Frowning, she tapped his chin with the point of her nail to get his attention.

"Too much?" she asked.

He was too busy gasping for breath to answer.

"Robin, look at me," she ordered gently, "Breathe slowly."

She stared into his eyes, resting her forehead against his until he'd sufficiently calmed down.

"I'm alright," Robin finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my queen."

Chuckling, she brushed her hand through his hair, "You're doing so well."

This was something else she'd figured out that he liked. Praise. Specifically, he liked hearing that he gave her pleasure.

As she stroked his hair, Regina had to bite her lip to avoid laughing out loud, and ruining the mood. Her honorable thief...a baffling, or her perhaps perfect, mix of generosity and boastfulness.

"You make me feel so good," she said into his ear, "I came so hard with that last one."

He sighed at the words and gripped her hips, but not too hard this time.

"What about you, hmm?" she purred, playfully trailing her fingers along his jaw, "Should I lift the spell? Do you deserve your pleasure too?"

His eyes were glassy as he looked up at her and said without hesitation, "Whatever my queen wishes."

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the words. He was hard and buried deep inside her, and her inner muscles were tired and overworked but she still felt her core attempt to clench in approval.

The more noticeable sensation, however, came from her heart. The trust...the total acceptance in his words and expression.

Drawing in a breath she rumbled, "Good boy."

Tapping his shoulder, she commanded, "Turn us over."

It was a relief to settle back into the mattress as he flipped them over and lowered her back onto the sheets.

"Okay, thief," Regina said, flicking her wrist to remove the spell that kept him from reaching orgasm, "Do you want me?"

"So much," he answered, lips trailing absently up her collarbone.

"Take me then," she said, "Have as much of me as you want."

He glanced up at her briefly before growling as he grabbed her waist, and pulled her down, hips slamming together as he slid back inside her.

Regina gasped at the sudden joining. She was still wet and aroused enough from their previous activities that the action didn't exactly hurt, but she'd definitely be feeling this tomorrow.

She was prepared for him to take her roughly, and reminded herself not to tense up. He slowed, however, leaning over to gently tap his forehead against hers and meet her gaze so that each other's eyes were all they could see.

"Everything," he said softly.

She could tell it was both a statement and a request. Both asking for, and telling her how much he wanted.

Feeling her eyes prickle and her heart swell in her chest, Regina simply nodded wordlessly.

His eyes slid closed, almost in relief, and he used one hand to hook under her knee and lift her leg upward. Using his hipbone to hook under the back of her thigh, he slung her leg around his back, and began thrusting into her in a fast, but not harsh, pace.

She wasn't much help. All of the muscles that she would have used to meet each thrust were exhausted, so instead she ran her fingernails down his back.

"Yes," she encourage, "Let go for me. I want all of you too, thief."

"I...love you," he groaned out, body shuddering and as he spilled every last drop of himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, breath panting hotly against her ear. His body was heavy and felt slightly crushing, but she tolerated it as he slowly softened and eased wetly out of her. When the pressure began to become uncomfortable, though, she pushed firmly on his shoulder.

"Move over," she urged firmly.

He was exhausted, but did as she said. Lifting himself off her to roll over onto his side of the bed.

Regina smiled. She knew there was a reason she liked this game. It was always nice when people just did as she said!

Lifting her self to sit up, she could already feel the soreness in her abdominal muscles. She winced.

Glancing over at Robin, she studied his face. The flush had receded from his skin, and he lay with his eyes closed contentedly. He'd probably start feeling the after effects soon too. Robin was in good shape, but...neither of them were exactly spring chickens.

Thinking it over, an idea formed in her head.

Drawing up her magic, she focused as purple smoke enveloped them both.

They landed in a warm pool on rough granite rocks. Robin gasped, quickly sitting up after, momentarily, being completely submerged upon arrival.

"Regina!" he grumbled, looking at her in annoyance, "Warn me before you do that!"

"Sorry," she said, apologetically, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he nodded, brushing his hair out of his face. He glanced around, taking in the small pool, tress, and sky, "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, "It corresponds to something from our world, but I don't know what. This sort of hot-spring doesn't naturally occur in this area, from what I understand."

"Pity," he commented, letting himself sink into the water, "It's nice."

Regina smiled. In truth, her first choice would have been the jacuzzi tub in her master bathroom, but her outlaw was the au natural type, so she'd had a hunch he'd like this.

Opening her arms, she requested, "Come here?"

With a grin he slid over to her, and, after a moment of awkward rearranging, they settled in so that she was behind him with his head laying back against her chest.

She leaned into the rocks and let the water's warmth soothe away her aches.

"I love you too, by the way," Regina murmured softly.

Lifting her hand out of the water, Robin wordlessly pressed a kiss to the back of it. The action spoke for itself, however.

She let a content smile cross her lips. In a moment she'd poof them back so that they could get a decent sleep in her nice, comfortable bed, but for now they were simply content to be wrapped up in each other under nighttime stars.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Well that turned out slightly sappier than I'd planned. Oh well, OQ smut week entries coming up soon!


	3. OQSmutWeek: TeacherStudent

**Sorry these are late and out of order. I was travelling last week and had no time to write.**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina entered the last of the final exam grades in the online system, and clicked the 'publish' icon to release them to the students.

After that she logged off, sat back in her chair, and rubbed her neck. The spring semester was officially over.

Sitting back up, she powered down her computer and gathered up her satchel.

On her way out to the faculty parking lot, she couldn't help but toss around in her mind everything she wanted to get done over the summer while she wasn't teaching.

Writing new grant, sending in the progress report on her current one, and hopefully getting out at least two papers.

As she slid into her car, she sighed and wondered how much of it she would actually get done. Between summer students interning in the lab, and erratic schedules as colleagues took vacations, the promise of so much time free to get caught up on work often proved less productive than expected.

She had planned to just go home, but, as she drove through Main Street she found herself looking thoughtfully at the bar signs. A drink did sound good right about now.

Regina did not go out much in town, so she simply chose a place that did not look too young in theme.

After driving around to find a parking space, she walked over and stepped into the bar. The downtown area was usually packed with people, mostly students, on Friday nights, but most of them had gotten their celebrating out of their system three days before on the last day of finals, and already departed for their hometowns.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she made her way over to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you, Professor?" a voice asked as she set down her purse. She looked up in surprise at being addressed in such a way. In academia no one used 'Professor' as an identifier anymore. She was actually somewhat old school in that she required her students to call her 'Dr. Mills' unlike some of her peers who preferred to be called by their first names by everyone. Literally no one called her 'Professor'...except the one person standing before her.

The person in question being Robin Locksley, a student in one of her introductory laboratory courses who talked a little too much, and was entirely too self-assured.

"Robin," she acknowledged politely.

"Professor Mills," he said back with smirk.

Glancing at him standing behind the bar she commented, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, now you know...so can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, I would like a glass of Chardonnay, please."

He chuckled but went over to uncork a bottle and pour her glass. His smirk was back in place as he set it down in front of her, and as she took her first sip he simply stood watching her with an amused expression.

Setting down her glass, she asked, "Something funny?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I just always guessed you'd be a wild and crazy type like this."

Regina narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "A free piece of advice, Mr. Locksley, you'd probably make more in tips with an understanding, or at least polite, tone than with sarcasm!"

"Mr. Locksley?" Robin questioned, the amusement now even more evident in his voice.

Shifting her jaw, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, or reach across the bar and smack him. Over the course of 5 years as an instructor, she'd had her fair share of irritating students, but none seemed to get to her as much as Robin Locksley and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't that he, unlike so many trying pupils, was lazy or bubbleheaded or disrespectful...well actually he was disrespectful just not in an overt way. So many times over the past semester in her course he'd challenged her over minute things, just like he was doing now over her drink choices and formal address to him.

Well she was quite adept at that game and had years of experience on him.

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow she deadpanned, "Are you going to tell me 'Mr. Locksley' is your father now?"

"Well, if you want to get technical about it..." he shrugged, still smiling widely at her.

So much for years of experience.

Suppressing an irritated huff, she politely said, "I think I'm good for now. I'll let you know if I need a refill."

Seeing him look crestfallen at having been blatantly dismissed was not as satisfying as she would have hoped. A few other customers signaled him from the other end of the bar, though, so stepped away to take their orders.

Pushing away some slightly unsettled feelings, Regina sipped her wine.

The bar wasn't terribly busy, and she found herself getting a bit bored. The only thing that really stopped her from getting up and going home was that she knew there was nothing exciting there either.

Eventually she began seriously considering whether getting out her laptop to catch up on articles was too pathetic. Before she could make a decision, though, Robin's voice distracted her, "So what really brings you here tonight, Professor?"

"Besides wanting a drink?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "Drinking away sorrows? Girls night? Hot date?"

"Just wanted a drink."

He quirked his lips and turned to pick up the Chardonnay bottle, "Well I can help with that."

"Thank you," she said sincerely as he filled her glass.

"You're welcome, Professor Mills," Robin answered.

She sighed as she swallowed her first sip, "Why do you call me that?"

"You told me to, if you recall," he answered, leaning on his forearms against the bar.

"My title is Dr. Mills," she corrected, "And that is what I ask students call me. No one addresses their colleagues or instructors by 'Professor' anymore."

"I apologize then," he said, voice low and soft. She looked up and met his eyes, a teasing glint in them as he continued, "I suppose I just wanted to stand out."

She actually laughed, "Looking to be teacher's pet?"

The dark look that crossed his face was unmistakable, and caught her by surprise.

"Excuse me?" a man motioned from the other side of the bar.

As she watched him leave, Regina released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

For the next hour Robin waited on a steady stream of customers, and Regina slowly sipped her wine and managed to convince herself that she'd only imagined the look he'd given her earlier.

The idea of having imagined it both put her mind at ease, and made her feel horribly embarrassed.

Fantasizing that students were flirting with her? How sad could she get?

Not that students hadn't ever flirted with her before. In fact there had been plenty who had done so, both in efforts to improve their grades, and for simpler reasons.

Regina knew many people, including her students, considered her attractive, but she'd never done anything besides ignore or actively discourage it.

She'd never found herself imaging that a student was flirting with her when he probably wasn't.

As she watched this one circling the bar serving customers, though, she noted that he smiled and attempted to charm almost every one of them.

Of course he did, he was a bartender. It was how he made tips...as she'd suggested earlier he should!

Shaking her head at herself, she downed the last sip of her wine.

"Another?" Robin asked when she set the glass down.

She nodded before she could think better of it.

Glancing around the room, she felt the alcohol warming her inside and causing sweat to bead at the back of her neck. She shrugged off her blazer, and carefully laid it across the stool next to her.

When she glanced back up, Robin had returned with another full glass and a bowl of tortilla chips.

"They're complimentary," he explained at her confused expression, "I forgot to give them to you earlier."

She smirked bemusedly, but picked up one and began to eat. Since this was her third glass of wine, putting some food in her stomach was probably a good idea.

Still she couldn't help but comment, "White wine and corn chips? That's not a combination you see very often."

Robin shrugged, "Sometimes unexpected combinations work well."

Regina chuckled, "My laboratory course didn't train you out of that idea?"

"Shashikant Phadnis."

"Excuse me?" she asked, setting down her glass.

"Shashikant Phadnis," he repeated, "He was researcher from London who-"

"Accidentally discovered sucralose when he misunderstood his advisor telling him to test his work, and instead tasted a new compound that he was developing as an insecticide," Regina finished the story, "How do you know that?"

"I read a lot," he shrugged.

"Hm," she hummed thoughtfully in response, "You're an English major, right?"

"Social work," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, "Are you planning to go into that line of work?"

"It'd be pretty silly of me to major in it if I wasn't," he said, "I'm hoping to work in housing for impoverished communities."

Regina blinked at the explanation.

"That surprises you?"

In truth it somewhat did. He'd always seemed like a standard cocky college student, not exactly the type she'd expect to be inclined to a low paid career in socioeconomic justice.

Regina simply shrugged in response to his question and explained, "Just makes me wonder why you were in my class."

He actually looked a little embarrassed at the question, "I took Rocks for Jocks my first year to fulfill my physical science credits, but they changed the requirements last year."

"Ah," she nodded, "So you aren't a freshman? Does that mean you're actually old enough to drink here as well as work here?"

"I'm 22," he answered with a smirk, "How old are you?"

She nearly chocked on her wine at the question, "Excuse me? Did you really just ask me that?"

"You asked me," he pointed out.

"You're not a woman."

"Oh," he laughed, "So now the faculty representative of our uni's chapter of Women in Science is a traditionalist about gender roles?"

He definitely had her on that one.

Realizing something, she narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you know that I'm faculty liaison for WIS?"

"You announced it in class," he answered, "when they were having elections."

"You remember that?" she asked, genuinely shocked to hear it. That was back in April, and she hadn't really expected the male students to be listening to an announcement like that.

"I did listen to you in class."

Regina thought it over before answering, "I supposed you would have needed to to be able to argue with me so much."

"So do I get an answer?"

"Why do you want to know how old I am?" she asked.

"Why did you want to know how old I am?"

"I'm 35," Regina answered, "Old enough to be your mother."

"Really?" he laughed, "You must have started very early."

She glared at him, "That's hardly an appropriate thing to say."

"You were the one who said it," Robin shot back.

"I was simply stating a fact."

"So was I."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Check, please!" a customer interrupted from a few seats down.

Regina watched as Robin went down to attend to them. Taking a shaky sip of her wine, she couldn't help but ask herself what she was doing.

She slowly sipped her wine and snacked on chips while Robin shuffled around the bar closing out customer tabs, and sweeping up around the tables.

He disappeared briefly into the back with the broom, before walking over to her to collect the tortilla chip bowl and wine glass. He set both aside under the bar, and reached forward to take her hand between his.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" he asked, stroking his thumb over the back of her palm.

Her mouth dropped open, "I...that's presumptuous of you!"

"Maybe a little, but it's 1 AM, Professor," he answered, "You've sat here this whole time watching me clean up and close out the register. Why else would you do that if you weren't interested too?"

Regina glanced around in surprise, but found that she was in fact the only person still left in the bar. 1 AM? Was it really that late?

Looking back at Robin she replied, "Maybe I'm simply a lonely old lady with nothing better to do?"

"You aren't old," he answered, "But if you actually mean the rest of what you just said...maybe we should just start with breakfast?"

Regina looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to push you into anything," he clarified.

"You aren't buying me breakfast," Regina answered.

He looked disappointed, "Why not?"

"You're a student working minimum wage, part-time. You aren't buying me anything!" she insisted, "Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm your instructor."

"Not anymore," he argued, "The semester is over. Unless, of course, you're saying I'll have to retake your course because you failed me?"

"No, you did quite well on the final," she answered honestly, "However, if you took anymore courses in my department-"

"I assure you I won't."

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't like chemistry?"

"Well that depends," he answered with an easy smile, "I like it...in the right context."

He was still stroking her hand, sending electric sparks dancing over her skin.

"So how about breakfast?" he asked again.

Drawing a deep breath, she shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

With a sigh he started to drop her hand, but she reached up with her other hand to hold his in place, "I think I'd rather just skip ahead to going to your place."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

And so that was how she found herself naked in the arms of a man almost half her age. She knew that it was madness...not the sort of thing she usually did.

However, as his tongue invaded mouth, teasingly sliding against hers, she couldn't possibly bring herself to stop.

Chasing his tongue with hers, she bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to groan in his throat. She smiled against his lips at the sound, and reached up to run her nails through the short hair at the back of his head.

He pulled away from her lips with a sigh to lean back into her hands, tilting his face to nip playfully at the meaty part of her hand below her thumb.

He grinned as he slid his hands up her bare back and asked, "Will you wear your lab coat for me next time?"

She pulled back and looked down at him with a surprised expression.

"You have no idea many times I fantasized about fucking you in nothing but that," Robin went on, gripping her by her hips to lift her up enough that he could move his legs, which he had crossed underneath him, and lay back onto the sheets.

She allowed him to pull her down on top of him and commented, "That...is just unsanitary. Do you know how infrequently those things are washed?"

He laughed.

"Besides, who says there's going to be a next time?"

"Well," Robin ran his hand up her stomach to her breast, and began working her nipple to a hardened point with his thumb, "Not to brag, but-"

"Brag? You?" she teased.

"Every girl I've been with has come back for more."

"Hm...yes, every **girl** maybe."

"You don't think I can handle an older woman?"

"Well you're off to a great start calling me an 'older woman'," Regina answered, "Afterall, who doesn't like to be called that?"

"You're kind of contradicting yourself on whether you're too experienced for me or not," he pointed out.

That was true.

"Maybe I just like turning the tables and arguing with you about everything for a change." she answered.

"Oh?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes, "How do you manage to take **that** as a compliment?"

"I'm an optimist," Robin shrugged.

"Apparently," she commented.

"And it helps that I've got you...here," he answered, sliding his hands between their bodies to cup her ass and pull her up his chest. The sudden movement jostled her balance, and made her pitch forward having to catch herself on the mattress beside his head.

Before she could ask what he was doing, however, he latched his mouth onto her core, suckling her clit between his lips. She gasped at the sensation, sitting back up straight. The change in position gave him better access to her sensitive inner lips which he ran is tongue up and down in figure 8 patterns, always returning to the top of her clit, working the small bundle of nerves to an almost unbearably stiff peak.

"Oh God," she groaned, her hips rocking against his mouth and chin involuntarily. This was unexpected, but, oh, incredible.

"I need...inside me..." she gasped out, "...use your fingers...please!"

She could feel his hand slid under her backside, and up to her entrance. She flinched as he pushed into her, the angle wrong...uncomfortable.

He stopped immediately, easing back and letting go of her clit long enough to murmur, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed.

Slowly he eased his fingers back into her, careful to follow the shape of her body even in this awkward position.

She breathed a contended sigh. His fingers were thick enough to provide a pleasant stretch, and internal stimulation. As he went back to lapping at her clit, she knew that she would come from this. The thought sent a shiver through her. Between the things he was doing with his mouth, and the dirty, sexiness of his position...the power...her legs were already trembling.

"Robin, oh-" her sentence dropped off into a full on scream as she toppled edge, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave, filling her whole body with overwhelming ecstasy.

To Robin's credit he kept up the action on her clit, prolonging her pleasure until it became too much. With a gasp, she pulled her hips away from his mouth and braced herself against the headboard as she panted for breath.

Glancing down at him through bleary eyes, she watched him smirk as he dragged the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Well, Professor?" he asked, "Do I pass?"

"Uh...uh huh," she nodded absently, her head still swimming.

It was definitely to his credit that he waited for her to fully recover from her orgasm rather than immediately flipping her onto her back to take his turn. Instead, however, he simply let her sit on his chest, massaging her hip joint with his thumb until she regained enough control of her muscles to swing her leg off him and ease down onto her stomach.

The sheets on his bed had a piny scent that she had picked up in faint traces on his skin earlier.

Lifting her head back up, she took in the sight of him, a smile creeping across her lips.

She walked her fingers up his chest as she said, "Not too bad."

He looked over to her at the words, obviously ready to argue with the lackluster description.

Before he could speak, though, she went on, "But I think there might still be a thing or two I can teach you."

She was very gratified to see him draw sharp a breath at the words, and his cock twitch against his stomach, a bead of milky fluid leaking from the tip.

Regina smiled to herself. He was eager...good, she was really going to enjoy this.

"By the way, the name's Regina," she informed him as she ran her fingers down the V of his hips, "You should call me that here."

With that she flipped herself around so that her head was in line with his groin, but she could still lay comfortably across the bed. She was glad he had full size rather than a twin.

Taking him in her hand, she gently eased his foreskin back to catch under the ridge of his tip. Uncircumcised...she should have guessed from the accent.

She smugly mused to herself that no doubt many a 22 year old co-ed was freaked out by that. They had no idea what they were missing, though.

Her ex-boyfriend had been, and she found that the extra sensitivity translated into a lot less work for her.

Leaning over she licked over the sensitive area at the underside of his head. In her peripheral vision, she saw him grasp the sheets in his fists.

Grinning, she kissed her way down his shaft to the crease between his thigh and hip. Leaning further down, she gently sucked one of his balls into her mouth, laving her tongue over his flesh generously. As she let his one testicle escape between her lips and moved over to give the other the same attention, his hands flew to her head, gripping her in place and pulling her hair slightly.

She chose to ignore it, though, instead focusing on his moans echoing around the room.

He sounded debauched...wreaked.

Using her left hand to cup his balls, she ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft. When she reached the tip, she glanced up to meet his eyes as she pressed the point of her tongue into the slit at the top.

With a gasp, he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head backward.

Laughing to herself, she gripped the base of him and took him into her mouth. She could tell he wasn't going to last very long, but that was fine with her.

Slowly, she eased her mouth up and down his shaft, following with her hand.

"Regina...God, your lips!" he gasped out.

A high pitched keen escaped his lips as balls tightened in her hand, and the first spurt of fluid hit the roof of her mouth. She relaxed her jaw, allowing him to finish in her mouth before pulling away.

The taste wasn't overly bad, but she had never been a fan of the texture in her throat. As she pulled away from him, she discretely got rid of it against the sheets. Bad manners perhaps, but young men weren't exactly known for being fastidious about cleanliness.

She shifted, supporting herself with her hands as she turned her body back up to the head of the bed and lay down next to him.

Easing over onto his side tiredly, he brushed her hair off her cheek.

"So are you going to let me buy you breakfast now?" he teased.

Smiling, she let her eyes drift closed as she answered, "We'll see."

THE END

A/N: Wow, that was really smutty! I'm actually a little embarrassed by it myself. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave feedback!


	4. OQSmutWeek: Jealous Regina

**A slightly different take on jealous!Regina for Imagine_OQ who prompted: "** **Imagine Regina jealous the time Robin is spending with Roland and Henry while she's stuck on bedrest pregnant."**

 **Warnings: Mentions of Zelena's baby, though with a different name than canon. Descriptions of pregnancy sex.**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

A masculine yell echoed up the stairs, distracting Regina from her budget report.

She couldn't tell who it had been from, so she simply shook her head before turning her attention back to her paperwork. Just when she was signing off on the last page, she was distracted again by some garbled conversation and plodding footsteps up the stairs.

Exasperated, she snapped her binder closed and set it on the tray table she had next to the bed as a work desk.

Settling back into bed, she contemplated how was that one man and two boys managed to make as much noise as a herd of stampeding elephants!

The noise got louder as they thundered down the hall, and Robin instructed Henry and Roland to get their snow boots on.

Swinging the door open, he walked into the bedroom and gave her a big grin, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He looked so happy...the bastard!

"We're going to Granny's for dinner. What would you like us to bring back for you?" he asked.

Regina suppressed a groan. She usually tried to eat healthy, and liked the feeling sticking to whole foods gave her, but, at this moment, a cheeseburger and fries sounded so good it hurt.

There was no way she'd be allowed to have it, though. Too much salt.

Even if she could convince Robin, which was unlikely, she wouldn't allow herself even a small risk to the baby.

She sighed and answered, "Just get me a salad."

"Really?" he asked, "Are you sure you don't want something more substantial?"

Glaring, she flipped over onto her side because she was honestly afraid that if she had to look at his face a moment longer she'd kill him!

"Regina?" he questioned, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Papa are we going?" Roland interrupted, appearing in the doorway with Henry.

"Yeah in a minute, boys," he said absently, before leaning over and setting his hand on her shoulder gently, "What's the matter, love? Are not feeling well?"

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked as well, stepping over to the bed with a concerned expression on his face.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Regina sat back up and put on a brave face, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry, so bring back whatever you think is good. I trust you guys to choose for me."

At that she smiled and invited Henry and Roland each over for a goodbye kiss, though she pointedly didn't extend the invitation to Robin.

He dropped one on the crown of her head anyway, and, with a last contemplative glance, shuffled the boys out the door.

As she heard them going down the stairs, and the car starting up in the driveway, Regina sighed to herself. She knew that she was being petty...actually downright bitchy, and that it was the last thing she should be indulging in after being put on bed rest for high blood pressure, but seeing Robin have so much fun with the boys while she was stuck in their room really chafed.

If she hadn't been quite so grouchy she would have been glad that Henry was bonding with Robin and Roland as a family, but she was too irritated by anything and everything to think that way.

She was alone and bored and felt disgusting. She could practically smell herself after having gotten sweaty in her pajamas.

Groaning, Regina threw back the covers and made a mental note to tell Robin to turn down the damned heater when he got home!

She made her way into the bathroom and shed her pajamas, cringing at catching sight of herself in the mirror. All of her was swollen and puffy from water retention, including her face. She was very glad that Zelena hadn't come up to visit earlier when she picked up Cora for her week with her.

Regina knew that she couldn't really call having been locked up and then a magically accelerated delivery an easy pregnancy, but the only memories she had were of her sister pregnant were of her skinny and grinning with malevolent joy.

In her state, she really wouldn't have been able to take that!

With a sigh, she started up the bath to let it fill.

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting pregnancy to be like, but not this constant, inescapable discomfort. Plus, after high blood pressure readings she now had to worry about taking it easy so that she didn't end up having to have a pre-term C-section.

After turning off the water, she carefully eased herself down into the tub.

As she settled in, she leaned back against the edge, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the warm water offered momentary relief to her sore ankles and knees.

She closed her eyes and let herself doze until she started to feel water cooling down, and, reluctantly sat up to grab her loofah and begin scrubbing down.

The sponge slid easily across her skin, working up a lather on her arms and back. Tossing it aside, she carefully used her hands to spread the soap up her neck and down over her chest.

She winced as she ran her hands down her chest. Her breasts had grown to what almost seemed like impossible proportions and were extremely sensitive. Even just the light brush against them had her nipples puckering in the cool air, and heat flowing down her spine to settle between her legs.

At that she leaned back into the water with a sigh. This was another problem. She felt swollen and downright repulsive, but at the same time her body responded to every brush of fabric against it.

It was maddening to feel so awful, and yet, at the same time, like a cat in heat.

Regina settled back against the edge of the tub, not being able to help running her thumb over her breast, teasing her nipple.

Humming in her throat, she ran her fingers up her other side to give the other the same treatment.

It felt so good to be getting some real stimulation rather than just the teasing rub of rough fabric as she moved.

Shifting her weight, she opened her legs and reached below her growing belly to slide her fingers over her mound, and down to her sensitive inner lips.

Spreading herself open, she found her clit with the tip of her finger, and slowly teased herself with light, almost imperceptible strokes up and down.

A moan escaped her at the sensation.

Licking dry lips, she moved her other hand down to press against her labia as she began rubbing her clit in earnest.

She panted out a few breaths before the sound of the bathroom door creaking open reached her ears, and stilled her hands in place.

Glancing behind her, she yelped, jumping into a sitting position.

"Robin!" she cried out, standing from the water, "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the boys to Granny's."

"I ran into David and Snow, and asked them to take them for the night," he explained, raising an amused eyebrow, "I was worried about you."

She glared at him, "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

With that she whipped a towel off the rack and wrapped it tightly around herself as she stormed past Robin into the bedroom.

Getting caught pleasuring herself? How humiliating!

"Hey wait," he caught her hand, "Regina, I'm not laughing at you, my love. I was just surprised. I was really worried that you were unwell."

She frowned, feeling slightly guilty at knowing it was her own behavior that had given him that worry.

"Come here," he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her back and brushing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Regina let out a breath, wrapping her arms around his back. Her eyes drifted closed as she drank in the feeling of firm muscles under her hands. She drew a sharp breath, which only served to give her a heady dose of his scent.

Groaning, she shoved him away.

He sighed heavily, "What's wrong now?"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the question. What the hell was she supposed to say? That she wanted to climb him like a ladder, but was afraid she might squish him?

"Nothing," she answered irritably as she stomped over to the dresser to pull out a fresh nightshirt. Drying herself off quickly, she shrugged on the shirt and buttoned it up.

When she turned back around, Robin was standing with his hands on his hips.

"What?" she demanded.

"You need to calm down," he told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"You need to calm down," he repeated, "For the baby's sake."

"Alright, fine!" she shot back, tossing the bedspread aside and sitting down, "I'll calm down if you'll be honest with me rather than walking on eggshells like you have all week!"

"Okay," he sighed, stepping forward to sit at the foot of the bed, "Honestly, it's been frustrating...at least today. I can tell you're upset, but you flinch away from me every time I get near you. It's like you don't even want me to touch you!"

"No!" she argued, "I do, that's the problem!"

His confused expression only annoyed her further.

"I'm uncomfortable...all the time. Almost every minute! But I'm also so horny I can't think straight, and...I know you're trying to be helpful! I do know that! You've basically been a single parent for a week, but seeing you having so much fun with Henry and Roland when I'm stuck up here, and I miss you and I miss the boys, I just..." she trailed off as tears welled in her eyes.

Moving up to his side of the bed, Robin put his arms around her again and pulled her over to him.

"I know I'm being really irrational, but I can't seem to stop," she sniffed against his shoulder.

"You just need to try to relax," he suggested gently.

"That's easy for you to say," she grumbled.

"Well, then let me try to help you," he asked, "Please? It's driving me crazy feeling like nothing I do is right!"

She felt another stab of guilt at his admission, but simply nodded in response and let him guide her around so that she was sitting against his chest.

Taking a calming breath, she leaned back against his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her he started rubbing her lower back in nice, firm circles. It felt good...too good, laying in his arms, again surrounded by the smell of his skin, as he slowly let his motions drift to her sides and her stomach.

She let out a breath, and turned her head to breath on to his neck, "That feels nice...but it isn't exactly helping me relax."

The implication was clear in her tone of voice, and he didn't miss it. He simply turned his head to capture her lips, and said, "Well I certainly have no problem helping with that too."

"We can't," she reminded him, "The doctor said."

"It's alright," he assured her, moving his fingers up to undo the buttons on her nightshirt, "I hadn't planned on anything more strenuous than what you started in the bath."

She raised her eyes to meet his as he peeled back her nightshirt, "But what about..."

"Don't worry," he pecked her lips again, lifting his hands to her breasts, causing her to flinch at the sensitivity, "I don't mind this just being for you this time."

"Robin..." she said skeptically, "...are you sure?"

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her temple.

Her eyelids slid closed heavily as he worked his fingers over her nipples, causing her to squirm and squeeze her thighs together.

Lowering his hands, he caressed her belly tenderly before moving to her thighs. Pulling them apart slightly he ran his fingers down one side.

Regina sighed as he ran his fingers languidly up and down through her folds, stroking her from her entrance to the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

Moaning lightly she squirmed, trying to get him to pick up the pace.

"Robin," she sighed, reaching up to cup one of her own breasts, "Please."

He shifted them slightly as he reached down with his other hand, and began gently probing around her entrance. He carefully slid to fingers inside her as he, finally, picked up the pace stroking her clit and inner lips.

Letting a long drawn out sigh from her throat, she arched her back and tossed her free arm behind her to grip the back of his neck.

Her parts were so sensitive it didn't take long until she felt herself right on that precipice. With a gasp, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tumbled over the edge.

Robin saw her through it. Gently stroking between her legs until she floated back to Earth, and caught her breath.

As he eased his hands away from her sex and moved to rest them on her hips, she swallowed hard and opened her eyes to look over her shoulder at him.

Staring into his eyes she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered with a smile, leaning over to kiss her gently.

Pulling her legs closed, she moved to turn over in his arms. He welcomed her into them, but the moment was broken when an audible growl came from his stomach.

Blinking, Regina laughed out loud, burying her head in his chest. Lifting it, she asked, "Hungry, I take it?"

"A little," he shrugged.

"Me too," she agreed, "I think I should get us dinner since you...helped me relax."

He glanced at her, "Regina you know you're suppose to be taking it easy."

"Yes, well it doesn't get much easier than ordering take out!" she argued.

"Oh," he commented, laying back into his pillow, "Okay, I suppose I can live with that."

As she sat up to retrieve her phone from the nightstand, she informed him, "Relax while you can. You'll have go downstairs to get it!"

"Uh huh," he nodded tiredly.

Shaking her head, Regina smiled and began dialing the number to get their dinner.


	5. OQSmutWeek: First Curse Sex

**The setting for this is Storybrooke 1999, and Regina is not involved with Graham.  
**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Alright," Regina said, flipping her notebook closed, "I believe that concludes our final business of the evening."

She was glad to bring the meeting to an end. The curse had given her power in this town, but she couldn't deny the drudgery of it. The same thing day in, day out. If not for the fast paced technology of the world, nothing would ever change.

However, there was only so much she could be interested in Y2K compliance.

With a sigh she grabbed up her briefcase, and started out of the meeting hall. Shoving open the door into the cold November night she stepped outside, only to collide with someone on the sidewalk.

She stumbled backward a few steps, but was steadied by a hand on her arm.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Regaining her bearings, she glared at the man standing in front of her, "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm very sorry," he repeated.

With a huff, she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm Roy Lochte, by the way."

She sent him a questioning look.

"Head of the forestry department-"

"I know who you are!" she grumbled, "What I don't know is why you're talking to me?"

Instead of being intimidated, though, the man actually had the audacity to laugh, "Why would I not talk to you?"

Regina blinked in surprise, "Do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Madam Mayor," Roy responded, "Though I don't see what that has to do with why I would or would not talk to you?"

She held in a groan of exasperation. Yes, the culture this world was of an egalitarian society where common people hadn't been taught to defer to their betters. Thus, someone coming up to talk to their mayor, especially in a small town, wasn't considered improper. Very annoying at times.

"Most people don't," she said in hard voice.

"Because they're scared of you," he answered.

She blinked at him, "How dare you say that to me?"

"I'm simply stating a fact," he answered, "You do scare people."

"Then maybe you'd better consider that!"

He shrugged, "Only because you choose to. Besides, I don't scare easily."

Regina watched incredulously as he sent her a smile at the last few words. Who was this guy? She studied his face closely. He was clearly around her age. Blond, well built, and a rugged air about him. He was a handsome man, but she could not recall ever having encountered him in their world. His accent would suggest he was from the northwestern coastal region. She hadn't spent a lot of time there, so she considered that maybe she hadn't met him before. There were many people caught up in the curse, whom she hadn't run into before, but now lived in Storybrooke.

Shaking her head she slowly asked, "Was there a point to this conversation?"

"I believe it was that I should watch where I'm going," Roy answered easily, "A fact I cannot dispute, so you have my apologies."

"Well...good!" she declared, "See that it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he smiling at her again.

She cocked her head at him. Why did he keep doing that?

"If you'll allow, I'd like to make it up to you."

The realization hit her at the words. This man was flirting with her! How was that possible? That never happened!

"What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously.

"What would you like?"

She was actually taken aback by his boldness. No doubt about it, he was flirting with her. She supposed she should be offended that anyone would dare, but...there as no denying he was attractive. He had a bit too much attitude, though. However, she'd always been able to bring men under her power even before the curse.

"You're the one making amends," Regina shot back with an unimpressed expression, "You want me to guide you through it?"

"Fair enough," he nodded, "How about a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she said boredly.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She watched as Roy Lochte accepted two glasses of some sort of liquor from Granny. The old woman sent a furtive suspicious glance her way before stepping away from the counter. There were a few patrons at Granny's Diner having a late meal, and all of them, at one point or another, had stared in amazement at Regina coming in with someone.

It was incredibly irritating.

She shrugged it off, though, because she knew that soon enough it would just fade into the haze of their memories.

Her musings were interrupted when Lochte sat down in the booth across from her, and passed one of the glasses to her.

As she picked it up, he clinked his glass against hers.

"Cheers."

She looked at him skeptically, but didn't comment.

He'd chosen rye whiskey as their drink. Not the sort of thing she'd usually choose. She preferred a good wine. The liquor was smooth and warmed her pleasantly, though.

"So what is your real purpose here?" Regina asked.

Roy looked at her over the rim of his glass, set it down, and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"You must want something," she shrugged, "What is it?"

"Perhaps simply the pleasure of your company?" he suggested.

"This isn't a joke! Things work a certain way in this town, and this," she motioned between them, "Isn't part of that! I'll ask you again...what do you want?"

He met her eyes for what felt like forever before slowly answering, "At the moment, Madam Mayor, there are great many things I want, but I'm not certain you'd like it if I shared any of them."

The implication behind his words was unmistakable. As was the noticeable heat in his gaze. Her mouth went dry under it, and she resisted the urge to swallow heavily.

This was crazy. Completely and utterly crazy. This didn't happen. Wasn't supposed to happen. Things were not to supposed to change in Storybrooke.

He was still looking at her, however, with that intense look that made her think of what were now distant memories of having another body against hers, skin to skin contact, and breath stealing pleasure that could only be somewhat replicated by certain technological innovations from this world.

Picking up her glass, she took a long slip before meeting his gaze directly and responding, "Try me."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina gasped as her back slammed against the hotel room door. Roy Lochte holding her up by her hips as he glued his mouth to hers.

Locking her ankles around his back, she held onto his shoulders, and moaned into his lips.

This shouldn't feel so good. The tarnished doorknob was digging into her lower back and his beard scratched against her chin as he kissed her, but oh, it did. It felt so good! His hands roaming across her back, his teeth nipping her lips, his arousal pressing against her core through his jeans...it was almost too good.

Tearing her mouth away from his, she gasped for breath, her head thudding back against the door.

Taking the opportunity, Roy spun them around to the bed.

She bounced as she hit the mattress. Before she could even think to protest being tossed around, though, his lips were back on hers, body settling between her thighs.

Her hands scrambled to his chest to push his flannel shirt off his shoulders as he pushed her skirt up to his waist. At her urging he shrugged off his flannel, and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties, and ran his hands over her generous, fleshy buttocks.

Gripping his belt, Regina pulled him back down to capture his lips with her own. Snaking her arms around, she scraped her nails up his back.

"Oh, Regina," he moaned.

Pulling back, she looked at him with a challenging expression, "I don't remember saying you could call me that."

He returned the expression, though and answered, "I think, being in this position, it's implied."

With that he squeezed her ass tightly for good measure.

There wasn't much to say to that, and he didn't give her the chance to anyway, diving back to her lips almost immediately and silencing any further protests.

Opening her mouth to his tongue, she squirmed against him, trying to get more friction against her core. She was wet. She could feel it even with clothes still on.

Roy trailed his lips down her neck and collarbone, biting at the buttons on her blouse.

Sighing in frustration, she growled, "Get on with it already!"

Chuckling at her impatience, he slid his hands out of her panties and kissed her again, hands making quick work of the buttons on her blouse.

He slowly eased it off and took a moment to look at her. His eyes were...reverent. Too much. She had to look away.

Before, she could think too much about it, though, she felt him pull down the cup of her bra and latch his mouth onto her nipple.

Regina hummed in the back of her throat, holding his head in place so to ensure that he would not stop.

She gasped, however, when his teeth bit down, sending a stab of arousal between her legs.

Enough of this!

She moved her hands to his belt and undid it quickly, tearing open the zipper. This time it was his turn to growl as he ripped her hands away from his waistband to push it down himself, reaching back to her panties and pulling them down her legs.

Tossing them aside, he nudged her legs apart again, lifting her knee up to wrap around his waist.

She was prepared for him to take her roughly, but he eased into her slowly, maintaining eye contact as he let her adjust pressure of his length inside her.

Her breath caught in her throat, staring into his clear blue orbs. She pushed it aside quickly, though, hardening her expression into a playful challenge as she pressed her heel to his lower back to encourage him to move.

He didn't need to me urged twice. Gripping her hips to angle her pelvis, he slid in and out of her with a few experimental thrusts, slowly picking up speed until their bodies were slamming together at a punishing pace.

Holding onto his shoulders, she pressed her lips together tightly to try to hold in the moans and screams that wanted to fall from them. She tried, she really tried but was too much, too intense, too amazing.

"Ohhhh," she drawled out, hands flying his lower back, trying to press their bodies further together. To get more. Eliminate every inch of space from between their bodies.

"Yes!" Regina screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, "There! Don't stop!"

"Ah God," he growled into her neck.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't ever stop!" she called to the ceiling as she fell over the edge into ecstasy.

Vaguely she was aware of him gripping her hips and spilling into her, but she was too overwhelmed by sensation to really think of it.

Collapsing back onto the bed together, the two of them slowly caught their breath.

Licking her lips, Regina nudged his arm to hint that he was crushing her. Getting her meaning, Roy lifted himself onto his arms and rolled off her.

He grinned at her breathlessly from the other side of the bed and commented, "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," she nodded. Indeed it was, and, although she wasn't complaining at the moment, this wasn't supposed to happen in Storybrooke. Things didn't change, and soon this would just fade into a haze of his memories.

That should have been a comforting thought, but for some reason it just disturbed her more. Pushing herself up against the mattress, she stood up from the bed. Her legs wobbled at the first step, forcing her to sit back for a second.

Beside her Roy sat up and asked, "Are you leaving so soon?"

Turning her head she looked back, fully prepared to tell him that she was leaving. As she looked at his face, though she found the words freezing in her throat.

"You don't have to go," he urged, as if reading her mind.

Swallowing, she cleared her throat and asked, "Well...are you going to give me reason to stay?"

He quirked a smile at her, pulling her back down to him and kissing her deeply.

"I think I can manage that."

She studied him for a moment before laughing lightly and returning the kiss. As they broke apart, she shrugged her bra back into place to get more comfortable, and settled her head against his chest.

He relaxed into the pillow, wrapping one arm around her waist.

Things like this were not supposed to happen in Storybrooke, but maybe she shouldn't question them. Regina smiled to herself, drawing small circles on his chest...unaware that if she'd looked down toward where his hand rested on her hip, she'd have seen the dark outline of a lion tattoo on his wrist.

THE END


End file.
